1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for detecting an interfering object in at least one camera image of a camera image sequence and eliminating the interfering object in the camera image sequence.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for detecting accumulated snow are well-known. However, the detection of snowfall, i.e., of floating snowflakes, using a camera, is problematic.